Such a muffler generally comprises a housing having a circumferential wall. A resonator chamber defined by two base walls is provided in the interior of the housing enclosed by the circumferential wall for improving the muffling properties. In their outer circumferential area, the two base walls may be connected to the circumferential wall, and preferably without interruptions. The resonator chamber is open toward other volume areas of the housing interior only via a resonator pipe which traverses one of the base walls or which is connected to an opening in this base wall. It is possible to tune the muffling characteristic of a muffler having this configuration to a defined frequency or to a defined frequency range especially by setting the length of such a resonator pipe, which is also generally called a Helmholtz resonator pipe.